yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryujiro Mizunuma
Ryujiro Mizunuma is character that appears in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'''' anime. In the English dub he's known as '''Ridley.' Design Appereance Ryujiro is a skinny young man with small eyes, glasses, prominent teeth, and green hair. Unlike his brother and the rest of the gang, Ryujiro dresses more smartly in a grey jacket, pants, and a white shirt with a loose red tie. Personality Ryujiro is cowardly and deceitful, claiming that he likes to avoid violence, but lying to his brother to get revenge on Takeru for simply intimidating him. In the dub, his claims of disliking violence are removed. He is also shown to be somewhat envious of Playmaker's popularity and in the dub he arrogantly claims he could defeat him with half a Deck. History Past Ryujiro is shown how he molest some boy along with his big brother Kotaro Mizunuma and other friends. Takeru saw them and yelling at them to stop. Ryuijiro said that he's against violence and run away along with his brother. Later, Takeru went to ask him about Playmaker and Ryujiro just run away after he told him that Playmaker is hero who saved Link Vrains. Duel against Takeru Homura Ryujiro challenged Takeru to a duel in order to free Kiku. Takeru took on their challenge, and told Kiku to go home. Takeru faced the Ryujiro, whose brother boasted that he was the national champion. Ryujiro, used "Call of the Mummy" to Special Summon a "Plague Wolf" and Normal Summoned another copy of it. Takeru questioned the bully's move, as the wolves' ATK doubled, but could not attack, and were destroyed at the end of the turn. The bully simply revived the wolves with "Surrounded by Fallen Wolves" and drew two cards. Takeru immediately went to play his ace with "Majesty of Flames", "Phoenix Gearfried", and boosted it with "Phoenix Gearblade". With "Valkyrian Knight", Takeru had the two monsters attack. With the wolves slay, Takeru sent "Phoenix Gearblade" to his GY to have his monsters repeat their attacks. Ryujiro screamed to fool Takeru, as he played "Howl of the Fallen Wolves", reviving his wolves again, and adding a Field Spell Card, "Edge of Darkness", to his hand. The wolves were pummled again, but Ryujiro started his turn. He played "Edge of Darkness" to add a monster to his hand, and Special Summoned it with "Call of the Mummy". Much to Takeru's shock, the monster was "Despair from the Dark" that caused Takeru pain during the Lost Incident. Ryujiro played "Skull Conductor". Takeru's monsters were destroyed and he took 500 LP damage, but Takeru fell on his knees and begged this torture to stop. Flame reminded Takeru that he had much more strength than he had thought, and should not give up. Takeru claimed he could do nothing against that monster. While Ryujiro set a card, Flame encouraged Takeru to stand up and "revive" himself. Takeru did so, and using combination of "Rising Fire" and "Tempest Fire", destroyed all monsters on the field to inflict Ryujiro enough damage to defeat him. Deck Ryujiro uses Zombie type deck. His strategy is to summon multiple Zombies with 1000 or less ATK so that he can use them for defense and getting card advantage, then use Edge of Darkness to easily search out and summon "Despair from the dark." Duels Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duelists